


Retired, but I can't stand doing nothing.

by SmileForMarcy



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, High School, Student Peter, Teacher Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 05:04:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19244398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileForMarcy/pseuds/SmileForMarcy
Summary: Retired. That was it. He was done. After the snap had destroyed his arm, and half of his face, Tony Stark decides that it's time to focus on his family, and give up his Iron Man mantle.Problem is...Tony is bored out of his mind doing nothing. Pepper still runs the company, Morgan is becoming more independent , and all the other Avengers are busy living their lives.It's not until one day that Peter suggests-really begs-to be a substitute teacher a Midtown High that Tony decides why not? He can teach the next generation a couple of things or two.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr gave me the idea. Actually a follower did. I'll do a quick shout-out after I find out who it is.

   Tony Stark added the finishing touches to his new arm in record time. Losing his arm had been a small price to pay in defeating Thanos, and his army.

   But Tony realized that his life was way too hectic, being Iron Man and all. So of course, he stepped down. Retired. Was done with the whole thing.

    Life as a father was rather eventful for him. Morgan was an adorable little thing, with a rather extended vocabulary. She was smart, sassy, and he loved her to pieces.

    It helped that she had two big brothers to watch over her as well. Harley Keener, nineteen, and currently finishing up his last year of college at MIT in engineering. He stayed in one of the many rooms at Tony's penthouse, but with the class schedule being crazy, Harley was rarely at home.

    And who could forget Peter Parker, aka Spiderman? The bouncing teen was a junior in Midtown High, and he was always full of energy, and up for anything with Morgan.

    Tony couldn't count the number of times that he walked in on Morgan having a tea party in her room, and Peter wearing a tiara, blush, and lipstick, with a flimsy boa feather scarf around his neck.

    Tony may or may not have taken pictures and sent them to Pepper, and May.

    Then school began strenuous for both Harley, and Peter. Their studies increased, and besides patrolling, Peter had almost no free time to visit Tony.

     It wasn't until a couple of weeks later that Tony was actually washing the dishes by hand. Just something to do. He had finished his projects, played with Morgan until she finally crashed, and picked up around the house. And it wasn't even five in the afternoon yet.

     Bored, Tony washed the small pile of dishes, and hummed to himself. In truth, Tony just wanted to see how water proof his robot arm was.

     After he was done, he dared a glance at the clock. 5:37. 

      You got to be shitting me.

     "Language, Mr. Stark." Peter replied, from the spot on the couch.

      Tony jumped, then gripped his chest where his heart sped up a bit.

     "Peter, I thought we talked about this sneaking up thing. Your gonna give me a heart attack, and Harley, Morgan, and especially Nebula are going to kill you." Tony said, as he walked in the living room.

     "Sorry, Tony. It's just, I miss hanging out with you. School is always in the way, and I can only do patrols in my free time. They give us so much homework." Peter complained, flopping back on the couch.

     Tony sighed, and sat across from the teen.

    "Well, at least your trying your best, right?" Tony asked.

     "Yeah, but I never get to see you, or Morgan, or Harley as much."

     "Well, we're always here, Pete. Except Morgan is napping, so I'm gonna need you to keep your voice down, because a cranky Morgan, is a scary Morgan." Tony said.

     Peter laughed, as his phone chirped. Fishing it pit, his eyes widened in disbelief.

    "Mr. Stark, my favorite science teacher Mrs. Elody is moving." Peter said, dismayed.

    "I'm...sorry for your loss?"

    "This isn't a joking matter, Mr. Stark! Mrs. Elody made scienceinteresting, and we were about to dissect sharks, squids, and pigs." Peter said, his bottom lip jutting out.

     "Too bad I'm not your teacher. We could've done something way cooler." Tony joked.

     It was the wrong thing to say.

     Using his quick reflexes, Peter was on his knees, hands clutched together in a begging pose. Surprised, Tony jerked back into the sofa.

     "Will you take over Mr. Stark? Please, at least until they can find a permanent replacement?" Peter begged, moving with each word.

      "Kid, no. I barely tolerate teenagers, let alone a room full. And who's gonna watch Morgan? Happy's dating your Aunt, Pepper's running a company-"

      "Just bring her with you." Peter suggested as he stood up.

      "Morgan hates waking up early, Pete. She will kill you for this."

      "Oh, come on, Mr. Stark. I'll talk to her, okay? Please?" Taking a deep breath, Peter closed his eyes, and then- "PleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseMr.StarkyouaresosmartjustpleasepleasebetheteacherIknowtheydon'tpaymuchbutyou'dbethemost-"

   "Alright, alright Pete! Jesus. Let me talk it over with Pepper, and I'll let you know."

    As Peter's phone dinged, he ducked his head guilty-like.

    "I kinda already asked her."

    "....when did you?"


	2. Going back to high school (because it was so much fun first time around)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony talks to Pepper about the idea of being a teacher.  
> Meanwhile, Morgan is confused why she has to wake up so early-or why her daddy is hiding his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not think this story would get so much love. I'd like to thank @itismarvelicous from tumblr for giving me the idea.  
> Enjoy!

   "Pep, you should've seen the kid. He was on the floor, begging for me to be the teacher." Tony said, as he settled himself on the bed. 

    Pepper, ever so radiant, even in a simple blue silk nightgown, gets into the bed next to him, snuggling into his chest.

   "Sounds like an eager-beaver." Pepper says, as Tony runs a hand through her hair.

   "Well, I can't really blame him, now can I?" Tony asks, as Pepper playfully slaps his chest.

    "So, when do you start?" She asked.

    "Tomorrow. Eight-thirty sharp."

     "Oh, honey. I have to go to a conference in Dallas. Maybe Happy can-"

     "Say no more, honey. I had a few requests of my own. On the days you can't watch over Morgan, I'm gonna be taking her to work."

     "Let me guess-you promised them something as well." Pepper said, with an arched eyebrow.

    "Pepper you wound me." He said, as he clutched his chest in mock pain.

     Pepper laughed, and kissed his cheek, before laying down on her side of the bed.

    "On a totally unrelated note, Pep, do you know how many extra StarkPads we have?"

 

 

 

_Ding! Ding! Ding! **Ding! DING!**_

"FRIDAY, turn off the alarm." Tony mumbled, snuggling into Pepper's side.

   " _Boss, need I remind you that you have a class to teach?"_

Tony groaned, and Pepper nudged him a little.

    "Tony, if you don't get up, I'm getting in the shower without you." Pepper said, taking his arm off of her.

     It was enough motivation to get him up.

     As Tony scrubbed the water from his hair, he heard a piercing wail. Oh, good. His daughter was awake.

     Buttoning up his white under shirt, he pulled on a gray suit. It wasn't his fanciest, more like his casual suit. As he fixed his hair the way he liked it, he couldn't help but stare at the right side of his face.

     Using the gaunlet had done damage not just to his arm, but his face as well. Scars mapped down to his neck, and disappeared down his collarbone. Although he had felt self conscious of it at first, (he had worn one of those digital masks that he designed to make it look like his face was normal) it was really Pepper who said that she still loved him.

    And the scars gave him a sexy tough guy look.

     Reaching in the cupboards in his restroom, he found the thin material, and placed it over his face. The digital scanned his face, than displayed his old one.

    Of how he use to look.

     As he finished dressing, he went back to the bedroom where his daughter sat in the middle of the bed, coloring. Her little fists rubbed the still remaining sleep in her eyes, and she glanced up.

    "Daddy, what's wrong with your face?" She asked, a small crease forming on her forehead.

    "What do you mean?" Tony asked, as he glanced in the mirror. The mask was still in place.

     "Daddy, why are you hiding your face?" Morgan asked, her coloring long forgotten.

      "I don't want to scare the kids, Mo."

      "But Daddy, your face isn't scary." Morgan stated, confusion in her words.

      Tony chuckled, and peeled the mask off. Who was he to argue with a five-year-old?

     " _Boss, it is currently seven-oh-five, and Pepper has made breakfast for you. Morgan's snack bag is on the counter. Do not forget it. And Pepper says good luck, and do not use the Iron Man suit on a teenager."_

"Jeez, I'm not a monster." To Morgan. "Did you already eat?"

     "I had cereal. Daddy, carry me." She replied, throwing up her little arms.

      Tony laughed, and picked up his little daughter.

 

 

    By the time they went down to the dining room, Pepper had left for work, and Tony's breakfast was cold. He brushed a stray brown curl from Morgan's face, fixing the blue bow in her hair.

     Tony placed her down, and she skipped in the light blue dress, with matching shorts underneath.

      She dashed off to the living room, and Tony sighed.

     "Mo, make sure you were your blue shoes."

     "But Daddy, I don't want to wear those. They hurt my feet, and I told Petey that I was gonna wear a yellow one, and a red one."

     "Okay, hurry and grab them. We have toe leave in five minutes, otherwise Daddy's going to be late."

      The young child flounces off in search of her food, as Tony got a car ready. It was a self-driving car too, which meant he wouldn't need to drive.

      True to her word, Morgan skipped back in wearing a yellow ballet flat, and a red one.

      And Tony grinned, before he picked her up, and grabbed her snack bag and headed off to school.

 

 

     The drive didn't take long, and Tony was fifteen minutes early. He had people drop off some of his own stuff to make the classroom more his.

     As Morgan, and Tony walked the long hallways of Midtown High, Morgan wrinkled her nose.

    "Daddy, it smells bad in here. Like stinky boy." She buried her nose in his suit, breathing in deeply.

     Tony chuckled; he was not explaining puberty to his daughter.

      Once he found his classroom, he was amused that by his desk was a mini one for Morgan. Placing her down, she quickly claimed her spot, and grinned up at her Dad.

     "Your gonna be the bestest teacher, Daddy." Morgan said.

      "Of course I am- I'm Tony Stark.

     


	3. Having Mr. Stark as a teacher should be cool, right? Right?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To say Peter was nervous about going to his third hour science class was a joke. He basically vibrated nervous energy.  
> MJ and Ned tried to calm him down.  
> But then Mo sees him and let's just say, science just got a whole lot cuter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I made y'all wait long enough. Here's Tony (and Morgan) being the coolest teacher Midtown has ever had.

* * *

    To say that Peter was nervous to see Tony as his teacher was an understatement. He basically vibrated nervous energy, and twice Ned had to shove him to calm down. Or MJ had to elbow his ribs a couple times just so he would settle down.

    Advanced Calculus passed, then English. His AP Science class with Mr. Stark was just twenty minutes away.

    Mr. Arvery stood in front of the classroom, talking about Wuthering Heights. Or was it The Great Gatsby?

    In all honesty, Peter wasn't paying attention. His eyes never strayed from the clock.

    "...Peter?" Mr. Arvery asked, as he glanced down from his glasses.

    "Uh, sir?" Peter asked, snapping his attention to the front of the class 

     "What can you tell us about the theme of F. Fitzgerald writing?" He asked again, sighing in irratation.

      Oh, so they were reading The Great Gatsby.

      As Peter answered, Mr. Arvery nodded his head in acceptance, and continued on with the lecture.

      This time Peter took careful notes on what he was saying. With his luck, he would probably bomb this test. 

      Oh, well. He actually preferred science anyway.

       Restraining himself as the bell rang signaling the end of class, Peter waited at the doorway for Ned, and MJ.

     "If I didn't know anybetter, I'd say Peter was excited to see Tony." MJ stated, gripping the thick novel in her hand tightly.

    "Well, you know, it's science, and I l-loveit, and he can teach us so much-"

    "Dude, chill. Your rambling." Ned said, as they headed downstairs to the class.

     Peter shoved Ned, but chuckled as they entered the classroom.

     To say Mr. Stark took advantage of the room was an understatement. There was an aquatic tank that stretched from one wall to the other with what looked like telescopes placed inside of it. Flash Thompson was using one to stare at an octopus. The whiteboard had, for some reason, a drawing of Iron Man, that Tony was admiring.

     And there was little Morgan, handing out to each student that walked by her little desk a tablet. As soon as her eyes locked on to Peter's, she jumped up, and ran to his side.

    Peter laughed as he took in her shoes; one red, and one yellow.

    "Petey! I haven't seen you in forever!!"she said, as she threw her little arms around his leg.

    Peter laughed, but picked her up, swinging her by her little arms.

   "Hey, Mo, I miss you too." Peter replied.

   "Ah, Mr. Parker, and...Ned, right?" Tony said, as he approached them.

    Ned looked flustered, but he nodded his head. He would never really get over his fanboy ways with Tony.

    "And you must be MJ. I've heard great things about you from Pepper." Tony said, as he looked at MJ.

    MJ grinned. "And Pepper has told me a lot about you."

    Tony blinked, suspicion taking over his features.

    Before he could say anything, someone knocked on the door. Turning, there stood Harley Keener, in a MIT hoodie, ripped pants, and scuffed up sneakers. He grinned at the sight of them, and Mo gasped in delight.

   "Thanks, Harley. Mo's been dying to play with you." Tony said.

    "Daddy, I don't want to leave." Mo whined. "Petey, and Harley are here. They should all stay."

    "Actually, Tony, I was kinda wanting to stay anyway. I wanna see you teach." Harley said, with a mishevious grin.

    "Lord, help me, I got all three of them in one place." Tony muttered.

     As the tardy bell rang, Harley grabbed Morgan from Peter, and sat at the window seat. Despite Tony's comment, Peter sat next to Harley, then Ned, and MJ sat behind Peter.

    "Okay, well, my assistant was handing out these StarkPads to everyone, but then she got distracted." Tony joked, as he handed out the remaining tablets. "So, couple rules. First, yes I am Tony Stark, the one and retired Iron Man. No, I don't mind pictures, but after class. No, you can't take pictures of Morgan, my daughter. These StarkPads are yours. You can take them home, but bring them to class, as we'll use them every day. Try to refrain yourself from watching any porn on it. Nothing will happen, it's all virus proof, but still, have a little decency, guys."

     As he walked towards the aquatic tank, he flipped a switch on, and many fish, and octupi lounged around on the rocks. Some fish passed, and their skin reflected off because of the light.

    "Now, who's ready to do some science?"

 

 


	4. The other side of Tony Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And finally, the teaching, building, and such commences! I hope you've enjoyed this as much as I have!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, guys, thank you so much for the love and support. Here's another one, on the house!!!

    Tony Stark stood in front of the class with charisma, and suave, as if he was leading a conference instead of teaching a bunch of students. They sat in their chairs, as he walked to his desk, and counted the students.

     There were thirty students, not counting Morgan, and Harley, and he grinned.

    “Okay, so since there’s an even amount of you guys, I want you to choose in either building model rockets that fly _in your own design and schematics,_ or building battle bots. Now, lucky for you guys, the StarkPads that I created have a HoloApp, you click on it, and it shows a hologram of whatever you’re designing. The catch is that you have to make sure your math is strong and secure. My StarkPads has flawless sorting, problem solving, and if you enter the equation you need wrong, it will run with it, because guess what genius? That’s how you typed it in. For now, design your models, and work on the math of it tonight. I look forward of reviewing your models tomorrow. Does anybody have any questions?”

     A whole bunch of hands flew up, and Tony called on the kid-what was his name? Dash? Flash?-and the teen’s face went red.

    “If we design something awesome, will you like fund it?” he asked.

    “Well, if it impresses me enough, maybe. But I will be providing with the material and all that, so isn’t that enough?” Tony replied.

    “Why is Daddy being mean?” Morgan asked Harley. Peter chuckled as Harley shushed her.

     “Heard that Mo. Don’t make me send you home with Happy.” Tony joked.

     “No! Happy is all ewie with Aunt May.” Mo replied, wrinkling her nose.

     Peter’s face went red as the class laughed.

    “Ah, MJ, what is your question?” Tony replied, choosing to move on from his troublesome daughter.

     “What if our battle bots or rockets require chemicals as well? Can we bring them, or will you provide that as well?” she asked, her eyes staring straight into Tony’s.

     “I’m afraid how you’re going to build your battle bot, but in the name of science, yes. Like I said, I will provide everything that you need. If you have any requests, make a list on your StarkPads, and I will go through them tonight. But don’t ask for weird stuff like food. Unless you send me the model of what you’re building, then we’ll talk. Now, please, begin on your designing.”

 

 

    Sadly, time passed too quickly, and as Peter sketched out the model of his rocket, the bell rang causing him to jump slightly. He sighed as he placed his StarkPad in his backpack, and everyone got up from their desks.

    Little Morgan, bless her heart, fell asleep on Harley, her little face pressed on his shoulder. He got up from the desk without jostling her, and went towards Tony. Peter stayed behind, as everyone else filed from the room, a grin flashing on his face.

   “Thanks again, Harley, for volunteering to pick up Morgan, even though you stayed after anyway.” Tony said.

    “What? And miss the Tony Stark teach, and possibly make fun of him when he messes up?” Harley teased.

    “I knew there was a catch.”

     “So, Harley, will you be at home today, or you have to go back to school?” Peter asked.

     “Actually, I’m like a week ahead with my work back at MIT. At the rate I’m going, I’ll probably be done with college in no time.” Harley replied, brushing a strand of Morgan’s face with his hand.

     At Peter’s deflated expression, Harley chuckled. “You don’t need to worry, kid. MIT recommended that I take a week off school to sort of relax. My mentor’s workaholic ways have rubbed off on me.”

    “I’m sorry, what did you say?”

      Peter laughed, relieved. They all knew that as soon as Harley was done with college, he would be getting an internship in Physics and Engineering in Switzerland, and they wouldn’t see him until next year. It was nice to know that he was sort of dragging out his time in college, because secretly, Harley didn’t want to leave just yet.

     “Uh, Pete, don’t you have to go to class?” Tony wondered.

     “Oh, don’t worry Mr. Stark, I have free period. I’m just going to hang out with you if that’s okay.”

     “Welp, that’s my cue to leave. Morgan’s kinda drooling on my sweater. See you guys at home, and good job on the teaching old man.” Harley said, as he walked out of the room.

      Tony rolled his eyes, and grinned.

      What? He loved his kids.

 

_The ship entered the atmosphere with an achingly slowness, and the pilot cursed. She clenched her teeth, as the screen mapped out the coordinates to the one place that felt like home._

_She had missed Earth with some fierceness that was something akin to love. She didn’t realize how much she would miss his gentle soul, the way he took care of her, where everyone else just saw her with disgust._

_The others knew where she was going, and offered to follow her there so she wouldn’t be lonely. She had thanked them, but said that she wanted to go alone. She would return to them soon enough. Although leaving her sister behind, she knew that she would be all right, rekindling the relationship that had been broken._

_And as the coordinates blinked up at her, she smiled. It would take no longer than thirty-six hours for her to arrive to her destination._

**Wow, two chapters in one day, I am on a roll! Please, talk to me on my tumblr @my-name-is-marcy, I put up a post asking what kind o things do you want Tony to teach if he was your science teacher.**

**Until next time, peace.**

 


	5. The thing about worm holes  is...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, Nebula is going to Earth to see her favorite Iron Dad. To get their faster, she goes in a worm hole as a short cut.  
> There's just one catch to it though...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reality is anything I can make it, and I thought this would be cool.  
> An idea that I was thinking over the last 2 or 3 days.  
> Anyway, ENJOY and thank you for the kudos and the comments.

_Nebula's ship flew passed the cosmos, her eyes on the coordinates for a quicker trail towards Earth. Exactly 24 hours had passed, and she needed 12 more to go to see Tony._

_She could never forget the man. A kind being who actually taught her a silly game of paper football. Who showed her that there was no harsh punishment if she lost, or tried to remove her body parts with robot parts._

_And then she won a game of paper football. And though she never won anything, in all honesty, it wasn't everything she thought it would be. To her surprise, she actually love the time she spent with Tony rather than the feeling of victory._

_Nebula could never forget watching over Tony as he slept, feigning sleep herself. He had nightmares; nightmares of the young boy he had lost, the fight with Thanos, how his hands would clutch the still healing wound in his stomach as he gasped in pain in his sleep. The nightmares that confused Nebula the most were the ones about someone named Steve Rogers._

_After they were rescued by a glowing lady by the name of Carol Danvers, she briefly met him. He didn't look like a threat, but when Tony had confronted him while she hid in a corner, she had heard the betrayal, the anger, and the sadness at the words that Tony had flung at Steve._

_Once that was off his chest, Tony had promptly collapsed to the floor and passed out._

_Nebula had feared for his life._

_She shook off the memories as her ship pinged a new short cut, a worm hole. If she took it, she'd be thirty minutes away from earth._

_Nebula hesitated though; she really didn't trust worm holes. Some had been rumor to speed up your aging process, while others could literally trap you in them forever. Tapping on the wheel, she thought about it._

_Then, shrugging her shoulders, she took the risk._

 

_**The worm hole took her in quickly. A brief wave of vertigo hit her, and she shook her head. As she did, the metal part of her face flew off.**_

_**Shocked, she waited for the pain, for her body to shut off. Surprised, she felt nothing, except the odd sensation of something sliding off of her.** _

_**Thunk!** _

_**Looking down, she saw that the robot parts of her body were on the floor. Not only that, but her clothes werebaggie, and as she ran hand through her hair-** _

_**Wait...SHE HAD HAIR?! And what happened to her robot arm?** _

_**She placed the ship on autopilot, and rushed off to the restroom where there was a full length mirror.** _

_**Switching on the lights, she gasped.** _

_**She had forgotten that she had wavy black hair that hung past her waist. Her face was normal, the same blue hue, with no metal, or robotic parts in it. She lifted both her arms up, turning them this way and that.** _

_**Both were her own flesh and blood hands.** _

_**As she grinned, she looked back closely in the mirror.** _

_**Not only was she no longer robotic, she was younger. She looked like she was eleven.** _

_**Briefly, Nebula hung her head.** _

_**And then she perked right up. Tony could fix this. Right? And besides, having a non-robot body wasn't all bad.** _

_**Grinning, she skipped back to pilot's seat, and went back to flying.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I obviously don't know when Thanos kidnapped Nebula, and started taking her body parts for robot parts, but I imagine she was very young. If you know, please DM me, or comment below. If I like the age, I might change it.  
> And how about Nebula, and Tony moments? Aren't they cute?  
> Okay, until next time, peace!✌


	6. Why are some smart students so dumb?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's just checking his students schematics with Morgan and Harley. Peter's busy trying to get a head start on his rocket.  
> Just a normal day at the tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going for another one! Who knows? Maybe I'll add a surprise to this one.

    In the labs, back at the penthouse, Tony rubbed the side of his head in annoyance. The students at Midtown were kinda disappointing him in all honesty.

    He had viewed three different schematics for a rocket design, and a battle bot design. Both were Iron Man themed.

    Yes it was flattering, but couldn't these kids be a little creative? He checked their equations, checking off some of them that were wrong, then went back to the list.

    MJ's battle bot was the most impressive one so far. It was actually Black Widow themed, with the widow bites, and speed. Not only that, using the HoloApp, she had created a sort of animation to show what the bot was suppose to do.

    Impressive. Her math was also spot on.

    Going to the next one, he heard his lab doors open, and loud giggles followed. He had just turned around, when Morgan barreled into him, wearing her favorite Iron Maiden mask.

    "Looks like someone woke up happy from their nap." Tony stated, as he picked her up.

    "You say that, but the little monster threw her lollipop in my hair." Harley said, as he stepped in.

    Tony laughed as he took in the chunk of hair that was missing on the side.

    Harley scowled, but he too laughed.

    "Daddy, what time is Petey coming over?" Morgan asked.

    "Right about now Mo." Peter said, as he slipped in through the window.

    Tony rolled his eyes, as Morgan wiggled free, and went to run to his side. Harley chuckled.

   "We have a front door for a reason, Parker." Harley commented.

   "But the look on your faces! Priceless." 

   "All right, knucklehead. Your suppose to be working on your project. So, scram." Tony said.

   Morgan followed, Harley staying behind.

  "What's the matter, old man? You look bored." Harley commented.

   "You'd think that in a school full of geniuses they would be a little out of the box projects. But this is sort of like...the same. Stale. No pizzazz whatsoever."

    "This school might not be all what it's cracked up to be. After all  _Peter_ goes there."

   "Hey!" Peter cried from across the room, as Tony laughed.

_"Boss, I don't mean to interrupt, but you have a guest waiting for you outside the doors."_ FRIDAY said.

   "Well, who is it?" Tony asked.

_"If my scanners are correct, it's Nebula."_

Surprised, Tony walked up the steps from his lab to his living room, then paused.

    "What do you mean, 'if'?" He asked.

     The door slide opened instead. A blue girl who looked no older than eleven stood there. She wore baggy clothes, and weapons were haphazardly piled on her person. Long wavy locks of black hair was braided tightly past her waist. Her black eyes blinked, and a smile broke out.

    "Tony!" She said excitedly, as she dashed to him, throwing her arms around his waist.

    "Wait-wait, Nebula? Is that you? What happened?!" Tony asked, completely freaked out, and losing oxygen from the crushing hug she was giving him.

    She stepped back, arms placed behind her back like a little soldier. "Wormhole. I took it as a shortcut to get here. Didcha miss me?" She asked, hope, and a dash of fear in her eyes.

   "Course I did, Nebbie. It's just strange seeing you ten years younger."

   "I like it, though Tony. I forgot what having a real body was like." She said, as she stared at her own two arms. Realizing her error as she took in his robot arm, Nebula covered her mouth in shock. "I'm sorry Tony, please don't be-"

   "It's okay, Nebula. I'm fine. Come down to the lab. Harley, Peter, and Morgan are there. And I think I might have some clothes that fit you better than that." 

   As they walk, Tony paused. "Make sure not to use your weapons on any of them. Specifically, Harley. He has no filter."

  Nebula didn't understand that this was a joke; she merely nodded her head seriously, and dropped her weapons belt on the floor.

   Tony flinched, expecting the blasters to go off.

    Nebula gave him a weird look, then walked ahead.

    There was one, now there's two, add one more, now there's three, but with four? Surely the end of me. 

    Tony sighed, and followed.


	7. We weren't expecting this at all...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is busy designing his model rocket, Harley is playing with Morgan, and Tony adopts another child?!?!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not gonna lie I was stumped on this...

   Peter connected the blue wire with the red one, flinching from the sudden shock. So many of his classmates were basing their projects on Mr. Stark. 

   Although Peter was also doing the same, his was going to be a bit discreet.

    He just had to make sure that Tony didn't catch sight of the fireworks.

   Typing some codes in his laptop, he pulled out his StarkPad as it ran a quick diagnostic. According to the calculations it pulled up, if Peter didn't fix his math right, his rocket would launch for only three seconds before combusting into smoke and flames.

   As tempting as that was, Peter pulled the rocket apart, and erased some of his mistakes. Working on this, he listened as Morgan chased Harley around with Tony's gaunlet. Although it was powered to 'kiddie proof' mode, Morgan had found a way to activate it.

   After listening to Harley squeal shamelessly like a small girl, Peter sighed, and overrided the gauntlet's power source.

   As he finished naming the numbers, a sudden tingling in the back of his neck hit him. Shouting a warning at Harley, and Morgan, a sudden explosion hit his back, and he was pushed forward, his head banging against a metal table that was screwed to the floor. Groaning, he felt pain scatter up and down his body, slowly pushing himself up.

   He heard voices-3? 4?-and something cold was hitting his back. He sighed as the blistering pain relaxed some. Strong hands grabbed his forearms, and he was pulled upward from the ground.

   He blinked his eyes opened, as a frowning blue-skinned girl dragged him away from the fire, Tony putting it out with his fire extinguisher.

  "Kid, what the fuck?" Tony asked, once Peter's project was put out.

   Peter shook the girl off, and tried to stand up. The stretching of his burnt skin stopped his movements, and he groaned. Although his healing factor was better than the average human, he hadn't eaten any, and literally he burned his skin off just twelve seconds ago.

   "Peter, I know you're an idiot, but I didn't think you'd be like Quill's level of idiocy." The blue girl laughed.

   "Uh, who are you?" Peter asked, as Tony placed some salve on his back, and the back of his arms.

    "It is I; Nebula." She responded, a touch of hurt in her words.

    At the sound of that name, Morgan bounded away from Harley, barreling towards Nebula. Surprised, Nebula leaned back as Morgan threw her small arms around her in a hug.

   "But weren't you older?" Harley asked, eyes flicking from Peter's wound to Tony's eyes.

   "I went through a wormhole. It de-aged me. I like how I am though." Nebula answered, running her fingers through Morgan's brown hair.

   "Hey, we can have this little reunion later. Can you guys go upstairs so I can help treat Peter's wound?" Tony asked, rubbing  some more cream on the burnt skin.

    Nebula nodded, and lead Morgan upstairs. Harley followed close behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost stopped writing this cause I was stumped, and I was reading my own favorite fanfics, but...here you go I guess.


	8. Oh, the problem with Nebula

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is helping Peter out with the burns in his back. While also trying to figure out if he should try to re-age Nebula. While ALSO trying to make sure to finish checking on the models that were sent in from his students. Starting with Peter's first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I watched Far from home 5 days ago. Very good, very amazing. Beck is a bitch, and this scene was inspired by that Happy/Peter moment, but with Tony.

   Really, if it weren't for Nebula being de-aged, and having to look over sixty-six projects over-scratch that, sixty-seven, no way in hell was Tony letting Peter try to recalculate his rocket, Tony would be very stressed over the third degree burns on Peter's upper back, that were slowly entering second degree burns.

   Tony made Peter eat fruits, and loads of snacks to help with his healing. As Peter ate his fifth Pop-Tart, Tony rubbed some more salve on his burns, bandaging them gently.

    Every thirty minutes, Tony would stop looking over the schematics from his students to check on Peter's wounds.

    Meanwhile, the unhappy Spider-baby sat on the couch, Tony enforcing that Peter not move until those burns were properly healed.

   Problems, problems, problems.

   If you think that dealing with a very clumsy Spider "man", and having to go over the projects from his students made him forget about Nebula's situation, then what kind of genius, billionaire, playboy philanthropist would he be?

    Tony scrubbed his face with his right hand, peeking over at Peter. Peter who had fallen asleep on his stomach with a half-eaten twinkie in his mouth.

    Tony chuckled, then moved his shoulders back. Nebula admitted to him that she loved being that age. Loved being flesh, instead of the robotic monster her father had made her into.

    But what if he could create a re-aging solution just in case she changed her mind? Sure, she says that she's fine with being a child, but what about tomorrow, when she wants to be an adult again?

   "FRIDAY, do a body scan on Nebula, and give me everything you can give me on her skin particles, unknown space stuff, all that jazz, okay?" Tony said, as he approved the building for a battle bot with the asexual colors on it.

    "Yes boss. Pepper is on her way in fifteen minutes, and she would like you to know that Morgan called her and told her everything that happened. Pepper says she'll talk to you about it when she gets here." The AI responded.

    "Yay." Tony said weakly, because in all honesty, he had no idea what he was gonna tell her.

 

Harley Kenner POV

 The little blue girl, Nebula, was showing Morgan how to throw knives. Although Harley had told her that wasn't necessary, the glare that she threw at him was so terrifyingly terrifying, that he had let it go.

   Harley had remembered Nebula from the hospital visits when Tony was severely injured from using the Infinity stones. Dr. Helen Cho had told everybody that Tony probably wouldn't make it, and it was best to say goodbye before...

    So of course, Pepper had contacted Harley, sending a private jet to his home. And Harley had packed all of his stuff, because even if Mr. Stark didn't make it, he wanted to stay in the city where his hero had lived, and died for.

    When he arrived at the hospital, leaving his stuff in the plane, Harley had seen alot of people milling about the area. The hospital was being guarded by security, and Pepper waited at the entrance, her eyes calm, strong, and broken.

    She hugged him briefly, not too long because Harley feared he would cry, and they walked together in silence. 

    There were many twists and turns to where Mr. Stark's room had been at, but when they finally stood at his door, Harley felt the grief weighing his body down.

    He did not have the strength to see his strong, broken Mechanic...gone.

    Seconds passed, and he gripped the knob tightly, turning it slowly.

     As the door creaked opened, somebody moved to block the bed from sight.

     Harley jumped back, as a blue girl with robot parts stared him down.

    "State your business." She said.

    "I'm, uh, Harley Keener. A friend of Tony's." He stammered.

     The lady looked him up and down, before she stepped away.

     Tony was connected to many machines, one helping him breathe, another just keeping pace with his heart. Harley stared at the map of scars that ran down Tony's face.

      If he lived, it would be a miracel.

 

 

     And guess what? He did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying guys really. Thank you for all the live by the way. Only a couple more chapters to go!"


	9. The kids are tearing up the school (but the blue one scares me the most.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad ideas.  
> Twas bad indeed.   
> But what was a genius to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter guys. I feel bad for dragging it out.  
> Y'ALL DESERVE BETTER.

    Tony had alot of bad ideas.

    But this perhaps was the worst one he had.

    Nebula had rewired all the battle bots, and a mini-explosion had ensured. Peter not wanting to be left out, had recalibrated the rockets...to Tony's desk.

   And poor Tony with his cleanup bots had surrounded the room with fire extinguishers residue.

    Peter got detention for three weeks; Nebula had her weapons taken away for three days. (Because despite her cutesy appearance, Nebula was still a weapon.)

   The retired superhero sighed, as he cleaned up the mess. His little helper, Morgan, napped at her desk, a small broom and dust pan near her. 

   In all honesty, Tony preferred to be here, rather at home where his sweet wife was yelling her lungs out at the both of them.

   "Hey old man-whoa! I missed quite a show." Harley said, as he walked in the room.

   "Who knew kids could be so...stressing? Actually, I have a kid, and she's napping quietly over there, so please don't wake her." Tony said, as he threw away the burnt remains of a rocket painted in the asexual colors.

    "So that's why Pepper's face was red, and that vein in her forehead was sticking out when I swung by over there."

    "Yeah, that's why I'm attempting to make a dent here at least. [I.e, I'm hiding out from my wife. I know she's not mad at me, but she's really scary when she's mad.]." Tony replied.

    "Well, at least this gives me a chance to test out my invention." Harley said, as he pushed a button on his watch.

     Tony may, or may not have grabbed a fire extinguisher.

     Mini-bots appeared, looking like miniature Iron Man bots. They cleaned up half the room, scrubbing the black, burnt floor to its once shiny appearance. Tony smiled, impressed.

    The bots finished cleaning in twenty minutes and the room looked better than before.

    "Not bad, kid." Tony said, as he clasped Harley's shoulder.

     "Thanks. Designed it with you in mind. Ooh, watch this." Harley pushed another button on his watch, and the mini Iron Man bots turned to small cubes. Harley pocketed them, and smiled.

      "You have a bright future ahead of you, young man. Switzerland is gonna be very lucky to have a student like you." Tony commented.

      Harley's smile dimmed a bit. "Yeah...I was thinking...that maybe I should not go?"

      "Why not, kid? I thought the program was the best one in the whole country?"

      "Yeah, but it's so far. From home...and you guys..."

      "Aw, you gonna miss us?"

      "Not to boost your ego, but yeah. You guys are the best family I ever had. And I don't wanna miss watching Morgan grow up."

      "Kid, it's your choice. You can go there, or you can stay here. I might even help you with your schematics for an Iron Lad suit."

       "For real?! That would be so awesome, Tony. And if you throw in me touching up your robot arm, then it's a deal."

       "...what's wrong with my arm?"

        Whips out some folded papers. "I'm glad you asked. I've been taking extensive notes how to make it better. You see-"

        "Pass. Just make your own."

        "Mr. Stark, I'm not losing my arm."

        "You know that's not what I meant!"

        Harley playfully shoved Tony, and Tony ruffled Harley's hair. "Since your here, you can be a good big brother, and carry Morgan to the car."

        "Fine, but gimme your jacket. I like this shirt, and I don't want her drooling on it."

        "Okay."

         As Harley picked up a sleeping Morgan, Tony followed close behind, smiling slightly.

        Yes, he was retired. Yes he had been bored out of his mind. And of course he couldn't stand doing nothing.

        But this right here? This was way better than anything he could ever create. This was a permanent missionfor him, and he'd be damned if he was gonna fail it.

       They walked in the car, Harley carrying Morgan, Tony sliding in the back. And the car drove them home.

      THE END.


End file.
